Is Dark Really Evil?
by Cailte
Summary: Harry and Rose Potter are neglected in favour of Charlus, proclaimed Chosen One. Voldemort comes with soon-to-be parents Bellatrix and Severus to rescue them. In a twist of fate, Harry ends up with his abusive relatives, and Rose in Prison. What happens next? Characters will include: Harry, Rose(OC), Tom Riddle Jr, Severus, Bellatrix, Sherlock.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM CANON. HOWEVER, JK ROWLING HAS SAID THAT SHE DOES NOT MIND FANFICTION, SO I AM WITHIN MY RIGHT TO WRITE THIS.**_

_**THIS WILL INCLUDE: MANIPULATIVE!DUMBLEDORE, GOOD!TOMRIDDLE, DARK!HARRY, ABUSED!HARRY, TWIN!HARRY, AZKABAN!ROSE, SEV/BELLA, HARRY/SHERLOCK, AND EVENTUAL TOM/ROSE. **_

**Prologue**

_**Slytherin's Manor, Throne room.**_

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Tom Riddle contemplated this carefully. It would not do well for him to rush in hot-headedly. He was a Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake. He was not a bit like that muggle-loving, hypocritical fool, Dumbledore. Sneering slightly, he raised his head and looked Severus Snape in the eye.

"Is that it, Severus? Are prophecies not usually longer?"

"No, my Lord. Dumbledore saw me and I had to leave, so as to not raise suspicion, but I was able to hear the other half as well."

"And..?" Tom sneered.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Tom smiled inwardly. If he had acted immediately, he would have lost a very powerful ally, and potentially threatened his safety. He began to plot.

Severus stuttered slightly on the last few words, unsure of whether to tell the Dark Lord of the other information he had acquired. Ever since Tom had rescued him from his father in the summer after Fifth Year, he had vowed that he would always serve and protect his Lord. Taking a shaky breath, he opened his mouth again.

"M-my Lord, there is more. After _he_ left, the Seer made another prediction. I could only hear glimpses because of the noise, but it mentioned a...well, a female related with the chosen one. Your name was yet again mentioned, and something else that I couldn't hear"

This of course was a lie, but Severus mentally promised himself that when the time was right, he would tell the Dark Lord the other prophecy.

"Perfect. Thank you, Severus. Tell me, my friend. Are the Longbottoms expecting this month?"

Severus nodded slightly, as if expressing his unintrest in the matter.

"Yes, my Lord. And, the Potters," he sneered with distaste. "I believe Longbottom is having a boy, and twins can be expected of the Potters"

"Drop the formalities, Severus. You know that I consider you an equal, family if you will. Are you still infatuated with Potters wife? Because a certain Malfoy has told me that you and Bellatrix have been close lately,"

A light pink blush painted Severus' cheeks, and he smiled subconsciously at the mention of his lover.

"Yes, brother," he hesitated here: if the casual endearment had slipped from any other Death Eater, they would have been _Crucio'd _immediately. At Tom's faint smile, he continued. "We'd hoped to get married by the end of next month, with your permission, of course."

"Of course, Sev. And children...?"

Severus' eyes lost a bit of their light, making them seem darker than ever.

"Bella is infertile, brother. She, and I, ache for an heir, and I fear that she is going to drive herself into insanity with longing."

Tom nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and then thought for a moment. Raising his hand to dismiss his companion, he started to formulate a plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Hollow, Potter Residence. Three and ¼ years later.<strong>_

"Is it here, My lord?" Bellatrix giggled, almost bouncing in excitement.

"Yes, Bella. Now. Severus, you and Bellatrix will head straight for the nursery. Find Harry and Rose and apparate back to the Manor immediately. Ensure that you have the right children, for there is another son of the same age, and make sure that they are safe, as the Aurors and the Order of the Flaming Chicken will be here soon, pre-warned by you"

Severus smirked slightly at the Dark Lord's nickname for Dumbledore's army. He held tightly onto his wife's hand, using occlumency to mask his own excitement. He cast a disillusion charm on the three of them, stepped back and motioned for Bella to do the honours, and she gladly blasted the door open.

Inside, Tom observed the room under the invisibility charm. A ginger woman was playfully telling off her husband who was sprawled across the floor, and the child on the floor. Frowning, he scanned the room for any more people. '_Where are the other two? Surely this must be Charlus, his red hair rivals a Weasley, but Harry and Rose?'_ he thought to himself.

Abandoning his plan, he silently went up the stairs and entered the red and gold nursery. Upon entering, he was surprised to discover only one cot, surrounded by a mass of toys. _But there are only two rooms, a bathroom and a storage cupboard up here? Surely they wouldn't...?_ Tom hurried to the door next to the room he was just in, and flung it upon. He was greeted by two identical pairs of green eyes. Ones that were not like the emerald eyes of Lilly Potter, but the exact shade of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. His breath stilled for a second, and he struggled to regain control of himself.

He conjured up his patronus, and scowled when his usual silvery snake didn't appear. In its place stood a thestral, standing tall and proud. He decided to address the problem of his changed patronus later, and sent a message to Bella and Severus calling them to this storage cupboard. For these two pale, weak, vulnerable were indeed Harry Tomas and Rose Narcissa Potter, soon to be Snape. This was another surprise, for why would a light family willingly name two children of theirs after himself, and a wife of Malfoy? Before he could contemplate this, the alarm was set off, and he looked outside to see the front garden flooded with Aurors and members of the Order. Severus and Bella appeared next to him, and he wandlessly cast the disillusion spell again, which had worn off. Passing a child to each of them, he motioned for them to reach the border and apparate away.

He walked downstairs at a slower pace, knowing that he would be able to defend himself easier. He released the invisibility charm and casually strolled into the room where the three Potter's where. Naivety on their part must've given them the idea that they could defeat him, and none of them had moved, except to grab their wands. Silently locking and warding the door, he _Expelliarmus'ed_ their wands and watched the smile slip off their faces.

"I won't let you kill my wife or son" said Potter defiantly.

"Only one child?" Tom drawled lazily.

Both Potters nodded and the female spoke up.

"You can have the other two, they're already turning dark. Anyway, my Charlus is going to vanquish you, so –"

She was cut off when Tom _Crucioed _ her. At Potter's protest, he lazily turned and cast it on him, instead.

"You dare abuse magical blood? You dare neglect a gift from Magic herself? You dare believe you can defy me? _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

With a flash of green light, Charlus James Potter left the land of living. The shock paralysed both Potters momentarily, and the Dark Lord took this opportunity to leave. He would leave James and Lily alive, knowing that they will live their life in suffering and regret.

* * *

><p>Although Tom's battle was won, Severus and Bellatrix were losing theirs. Outnumbered greatly and now clearly visible, they were doomed. Severus tried to protect his wife as much as he good, but the little boy, <em>his little boy<em>, was a distraction. He couldn't risk harming or losing either his wife or children, so when his wand was taken from him, he didn't know what to do. He spun around, and upon seeing Sirius Black holding his wand, he tensed slightly. Whilst no one was looking, his cousin-in-law chucked his wand back at him to show which side he was on, and continued his path up the house, following a crowd of other Aurors. Confused, he wasn't prepared when five order members circled his wife and daughter.

Bellatrix was giddy with excitement. She had children! She had children that she could look after and fuss over and love unconditionally, just like Narcissa did to her son. She was almost at the barrier when she was circled by five order members. Instinctively, she cuddled Rose closer to her chest, prepared to protect her at all costs. When someone shot a _Stupefy_ at her, she turned so that it would hit her and not her daughter. However, it never impacted as a shield formed around her. Furious, the Flaming Chickens sent an array of different spells at the shield, some of them dark ones, but nothing could break. Suddenly, the shield exploded, and shards of corporeal glass hit the light warriers. More aurors swarmed to her, and eventually they had her and her daughter _Stupefied._ She would be awoken later in a cell in Azkaban, charged for being a Death Eater. To make things worse, she wouldn't be alone in her cell. Rose Narcissa Snape-Potter, her three year old daughter, would share it with her, charged for the murder of 9 wizards...

"NOOOO!" screamed Severus, as he watched his wife and child being taken away to Azkaban. The rest of the Aurors and Order members were leaving aswell, assuming that Snape was only pretending to be on the Dark side, and not looking close enough to see little Harry Tomas Snape-Potter. Tom came up behind him, and placing a hand on his arm, apparated the three of them away. Severus fell asleep immediately, and would be awoken by Tom hours later, revealing that Harry was no longer in their possession.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had made a mistake. Charlus wasn't the chosen one, Harry was, and he had to fix it immediately. Deciding that the best way to break Harry's spirit was to leave him with the abusive Dursleys, placing him on their doorstep along with a letter explaining the situation and the fact that he would be visiting Harry once a week from the day he turns five, and a large sum of money. Pleased with himself, he apparated himself back to Hogwart's, for the Headmaster could apparate in and out of Hogwarts, and sat in his office, sucking on a lemon drop, and listening to the trills of Fawkes, his Phoenix...

**AN/ This is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction AND my first time posting a story on this site. If you have any tips or constructive critisism, please tell me!**


End file.
